Optical devices are used in a variety of situations across different industries. One type of optical device is a thermal imaging camera which may often be used during maintenance inspections to thermally inspect equipment. Example equipment may include rotating machinery, electrical panels, or rows of circuit breakers, among other types of equipment. Thermal imaging cameras can detect equipment hot spots, such as overheating machinery or electrical components, to help identify potentially problematic technical problems and ensure timely repair or replacement of the overheating equipment.
Optical devices are also utilized in a variety of different environments. For example, thermal imaging cameras may be used to monitor equipment deployed in both hot and cold environments. In such situations, the accuracy of images generated and/or temperatures sensed by a thermal imaging camera may be affected by the ambient temperature of an environment where the temperature is extreme and/or outside of a temperature range of operation of the camera.